Therapy
by divinewriter
Summary: A new doctors in town, and they dealing with more than broken bodies but minds. Richard Webber decides that Settle Gray's staff are in much need of some therapy! multiple pairings Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **_Therapy_**

Summary: It's getting to summer and the chiefs retirement, on one lazy day when he actually get a chance to examine his staff does he realise just how messed up his hospital is. He decides that Seattle Grey is in much need of some _therapy. _Multiple parings.

Spoiler: Season 3

Pairings: Multiple

Disclamier: I don't own anything affiliated with Grey's anatomy or the shows itself. So please do not sue me as I am making no money from writing this. All I ask for is reviews!!

Feedback: Yes Please

**

* * *

**

**Maturity**

As Richard Webber stood on the balcony looking down at the hospital where he had spent most of his life as an intern and as chief of surgery he was hit with a wave of nostalgia. He didn't think he could leave this all behind especially when he had nothing to look forward to when he left; his wife had left him for some other guy one that didn't work ungodly hours but the standard 9-5 and she had taken the house, which _he_ had paid for. In rare moments he would dream about kicking her and her younger toy-boy out of the house and then see what she would do, but by God he still loved her and for that reason his house had become a hotel and his home the hospital. So in totally he was now not only out of a wife, a job but also a home. Looking down to the floor again he wondered whether in 10-20 years the new chief of surgery would be standing here and thinking on the same thing, he hoped not. He hoped that he had taught his children; interns, residents and attendings that surgery that saving lives should not be their sole focus in life, that being a person was. He sighed and rubbed his now throbbing temple as he watched Yang and Burke, the two interns he felt were most at risk of forgetting their lives outside the hospital.

-----------

"Burke, Burke" Christina called as she followed him over to the desk

He picked up one of the files opened it and began to read, his eyes were fixed to the writing upon it and not on her "yes Yang"

She stood moving in closer to him and then glanced around to ensure that nobody was listening in on the conversation, once she was satisfied she hissed in a loud whisper in his ear "So seriously, we're going do this here"

He closed the file slowly and deliberate knowing that patience wasn't her strong suit before finally looking up at her "do what"

Her body stiffened with frustration "You're letting frickin O'Malley in on surgery instead of me" she leaned closer "your fiancé"

He smiled in a way that he also knew irritated her, it was a _nice _smileand nice to Christina meant calculated and cool and unaffected. The last of which was the key to her frustration because it told her under no circumstances would he budge. "I thought we weren't going to mention that in the hospital" he smirked "isn't that what you wanted"

"No" she shook her head "yes! Damn it Burke you're doing a cardiopulmonary bypass and by the power of Seattle state everything's that's yours is half mine"

"We're not married yet, and secondly the cardiopulmonary bypass isn't mine it's the patient's"

She relaxed her stance knowing that mentioning marriage would give her some brownie points but as the damn smile remained a fixed feature on his face she became highly annoyed- not that it showed to anyone but him "Oh that just a technicality, seriously come on I'm a good surgeon, I'm a great surgeon and damn it I deserve the surgery"

"Really, why"

Christina faltered "because I'm well, I, didn't you just hear what I just said"

Burke finally dropped the smile and his face became stern and serious "In the hospital I think it's better if we maintain an intern-attending relationship, I think they boyfriend- girlfriend thing led to a lot of complication. And besides all your fellow interns are great surgeons who deserve an equal opportunity to partake in _my _surgery"

Christina narrowed her eyes "complication huh, oh ok well see how well you do" she whispers "without any sexy striptease in the hospital huh." She unclips her pager of her trousers and reads the incoming message before walking away.

Burke stands and watches her for a while before he walks off in the opposite direction.

------

At the top Webber looked down and shook his head as he watches another of his intern-attending relationships.

------

Derek Shepherd walked up towards his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her

"Hey" he smiles down at her as she giggles and pushes him away

"Derek not at the hospital, I want to maintain a professional relationship" she looks at him "Derek I'm serious this is me trying to be responsible and mature and you're not helping" he pouts "Derek"

"Fine" he stands up straight "you wanna work with me today"

"No" she begins to walk away

"No" he echoes as he follows her "why"

"Because you'll break me"

He smiles like a little children "I can break you; I didn't know you could be broken"

"Derek" she sighs his name in a manner in which he adored "please be mature. Because seriously I can't work with you I know we'll end up doing something that we're not suppose to be doing and somehow someone will find out, and then my reputation as a dirty mistress will return"

He walks around her to whisper in her ear "ah, so this is about your reputation"

She turns and stares at him as she raises her voice "No this is about our reputation as a mature responsible couple, and damn it you will not MCruin it do you hear me Mcdreamy"

He grins at her "Yes Dr. Grey"

"Good" she watches him for a while before turning and walking away "stop staring" she shouts as she continues to walk

"How'd you know I was starring" she turns around so she's walking backwards

"I know you" she turns back around and begins walking

----

Dr. Webber stood at the top starring for a further hour and had witnessed another couple of interaction now of which were particular related to their work and all of which could end us as potentially hazard to the working environment. After Grey and Shepherd, he then saw O'Malley and Torez having a particular dramatic scene in the middle of the floor which left O'Malley kneeling on the floor collecting a whole bunch of papers. Then came his personal favourites Karev, Montgomery, Stevens and Sloan who were all so wrapped up in their personal traumas that none of them could see the disaster waiting to happen. Fortunately for them before he stepped down from Chief he would ensure that all these personal problems would be fixed, or so help him God he may just find himself staying on for a further 5 years until the maturity level of this hospital grew.

-----

"Quiet down everyone" said Webber as he watched the ruckus his announcement had made to his staff "I said quiet down, now." He slammed both palms flat on his table making all the occupants jump "sit." They all quickly shuffled into a seat if one was available. "Now it is my duty to ask any of you if you feel particularly opposed to this idea" he paused as everyone's hand went up "but I don't really care what you think" their hands dropped "I have been watching you all over the past 2 hours and do you know what I've seen" he paused for dramatic effect waiting to see if anyone was stupid enough to answer "I'll tell you what I've seen shall I, I've seen exactly how screwed up the lot of you lot are"

"Hey Chief don't you think your exaggerating a little" asked Derek

"Yeah, I mean sure we have some problem but it hasn't interfered with out work" Addision in put. "Hang on did we just agree" she turned to he ex-husband in shock

He tilted his head "I think we just did" and then turned to mouth to Meridith "see I can be mature"

Webber pinched the bridge of his nose "before I leave the hospital I need to be sure that you guys can manage without me, because at the rate you're going the board isn't going to approve any of you as Chief."

From the back of the room where he stood George put up his hand

"Dude you don't have to put up you hand" Alex muttered as he shook his head in disbelief

"Hey who asked you Karev"

"Look I was just sayin'"

"Quiet" yelled Webber "this is it! You guys will be having therapy, all of you, and until the new psychologist gives you the OK, you will all be on probation, until they say that you are ok you will _all_ stay in therapy! Do you understand" a murmur of yes sounded "now get back to work"

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON: BUT FEEDBACK IS NEEDED!! THANKS

NOTE: MOST CHAPTERS ARE LONGER THAN THIS!!

NEXT TIME: PREVIEW:

**DEVELOPMENT **

(VOICE OVER)

A great psychologist once said that around the age of 6-12 a child is still very much Egocentric (unable to take another's view point) in their thinking and that as a child grows and develops into adulthood they begin to lose such self-centred thinking to one that is highly altruistic. While we all like to believe that we are all truly grown and no longer bare resemblance to our childhood counterparts the fact remains that we are in fact still the same chubby, self-centred individuals that we once were. The only difference is that now we hide it better or we like to think that we hide it better because at the end of the day no one likes to think that they haven't changed.

-----

"Is this really you when you were little George" Callie asked as she picked up a framed photo

George moved into view so that he could see what she was holding "and you can put that back"

She smiled "I think it's cute, I think you're cute"

He frowned "no it's not cute, I'm not cute" at her continued stare "look I'm a grown man and that picture is of a child that of which I know longer am"

She slowly puts the photo back "geesh no need to get upset, I was just looking"

He moves and takes all the frames of the mantel "we should probable get rid of these"

"George their just photos"

"Yes but it's about what they represent"

"Which is?"

He shakes his head "see you just don't get me" he leaves the room

"Callie" nods Izzie as she passes the room

"Izzie"

Izzie points down the corridor "so was that George"

"Yeah I was looking at his photos, his so cute in them"

"Oh no, you didn't not the photos"

Caille finally turns to look at her "All I did was look at them, and he went on about what they represented"

"You said you understand right"

"No" she moves in closer to Izzie and whispered "why what do they represent"

Izzie ignores her and looks down the hall "Oh poor George he must be going through hell right now" she turns back to Callie "you just don't get him do you" she walks down the hall to no doubt find George, leaving Caille.


	2. DEVELOPMENT

Title: **_Therapy_**

Summary: The staff get acquainted to the new Dr.

Spoiler: Season 3

Pairings: Multiple

Disclamier: I don't own anything affiliated with Grey's anatomy or the shows itself. So please do not sue me as I am making no money from writing this. All I ask for is reviews!!

Feedback: Yes Please!!

**BIG THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED AND ADDED TO THEIR FAVOURITES!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**DEVELOPMENT**

(VOICE OVER)

_A great psychologist once said that around the age of 6-12 a child is still very much Egocentric (unable to take another's view point) in their thinking and that as a child grows and develops into adulthood they begin to lose such self-centred thinking to one that is highly altruistic. While we all like to believe that we are all truly grown and no longer bare resemblance to our childhood counterparts the fact remains that we are in fact still the same chubby, self-centred individuals that we once were. The only difference is that now we hide it better or we like to think that we hide it better because at the end of the day no one likes to think that they haven't changed._

-----

"Is this really you when you were little George" Callie asked as she picked up a framed photo

George moved into view so that he could see what she was holding "and you can put that back"

She smiled "I think it's cute, I think you're cute"

He frowned "no it's not cute, I'm not cute" at her continued stare "look I'm a grown man and that picture is of a child that of which I know longer am"

She slowly puts the photo back "geesh no need to get upset, I was just looking"

He moves and takes all the frames of the mantel "we should probable get rid of these"

"George their just photos"

"Yes but it's about what they represent"

"Which is?"

He shakes his head "see you just don't get me" he leaves the room

"Callie" nods Izzie as she passes the room

"Izzie"

Izzie points down the corridor "so was that George"

"Yeah I was looking at his photos, his so cute in them"

"Oh no, you didn't not the photos"

Caille finally turns to look at her "All I did was look at them, and he went on about what they represented"

"You said you understand right"

"No" she moves in closer to Izzie and whispered "why what do they represent"

Izzie ignores her and looks down the hall "Oh poor George he must be going through hell right now" she turns back to Callie "you just don't get him do you" she walks down the hall to know doubt find George leaving Caille.

----------

It was still shy of 11 when Dr. Aron stepped into her new office at Settle Grey's hospital. She had gotten in around 9 and had sat in her car for half an hour watching the people walk by, to an untrained eye most people would have seen a group of happy, health individuals going to their place of work. But what she saw was a lot of hidden issues and palpable tension covered up with easy laughter and flirtatious gestures.

That was when the beginnings of a headache had started, it worsened explicable when the chief had given her a quick run though of what he was hoping to achieve from this. He had asked for character profiles about her initial intake on his staff and he had wanted it by the end of the day which meant she would be working non stop throughout the day writing profiles. Sighing quietly she stood listening to the chatter of those below her but she quickly dismissed her reflective attitude in favour of getting started. She walked to her desk and put her piping cup of coffee on the table next to the dozen files that she had been given this morning. Slipping into her seat she opened the first file a beautiful women stared back at her, she read quickly her background information and instinctually knew that the morning wouldn't be going as smooth as she would have liked it to have gone.

-------

"Can you believe we have to go and see a frickin psychologist" said Izzie as she walked down the hall with her fellow interns "I've just stopped seeing one, and hello was given the all clear and now their sending me back!" she turned to George "I don't have any issues, I'm issue free, does it look like I have issues"

Christina who was walking behind them with Meredith replied "yes it does"

"Hey, if it's anyone who has issues its you"

Christina looked shocked "me, why me"

"Em" started George "because maybe you are an - unfeeling robot"

"George" scowled Meredith

He turned to face her "but it's true"

She shook her head "any one get the doctor this morning"

"Me" said Alex as he walked over to them

"Really" asked Izzie curiously

"Yeah really"

"Oh you so have to dish the dirt when it's over"

"Dirt" he stopped "what's to know, the man's a yak, the chief might as well as have called in a psychic for all the good it's going to do us"

"Glad you feel that way Karev" said Bailey as she walked past her group "don't you'll have lives to save" they nodded an affirmation "then what are you doing standing here chatting- move" they began to move "Karev" he stopped "maybe you should be more opened minded, there doctors too"

"It's a fake degree, waste of money; we don't need people to tell us how our mind works"

"That's what they used to say about doctors"

Alex frowned "we save lives"

"So do they" replied Bailey as she walked away

--------

"And you are" asked Dr. Kayla Aron as she peered at the women who was standing up behind the chair, both hands gripping the backrest

"Addison Shepherd" she replied then realising her fault she faltered "I mean Monogamy, Addison Montgomery not Shepherd" she brought a hand up to her hair and in a nervous gesture and swept a strand of her hair behind her ear

Kayla slanted her a look and indicated to the chair "Addison Montgomery, you can take a seat" she refused to move "is their a problem Miss Montgomery"

"No, is just that this isn't going to take long is it, I've got patients"

Kayla give her a long steady look which soon had the desired effect as Addison took up her seat "yeah I hear that all doctors do"

Addison pulled her coat over her body and stared at her, brushing off the comment "so what next"

Kayla shrugged "that depends on you, tell me why do you think your here"

"I don't know"

"Really, take a guess"

"Look I have no problems"

"Except the ones involving your ex-husband and his ex-best friend and his new girlfriend"

"I don't have a problem with her"

Kayla smiled "her"

"Yes his girlfriend"

"What's her name?"

Kayla watched with interest as Addison shifted and looked everywhere but at her "do we really have to do this, I mean lets address the Mark issue"

"Mark would be" asked Kayla as she looked down at her papers

"The ex-best friend"

"Aah" the room was silent "how's your relationship with him"

"We don't have a relationship, what did you hear, cause if he told about that one em…two maybe three times then they meant nothing"

"You're the first person I've spoken to"

"Right" she did her nervous gesture again "so who's the lucky person's whose next"

"Karev"

"Alex, is coming here next" again Addision looked everywhere but at her "ha"

"Is there something you want to share?"

"Nope, nothing" she threaded her fingers through each other and then pulled them apart in an awkward gesture

"Tell me about why you decided to stay here"

She didn't pretend not to understand "Pay was good, chief's a friend" she paused and as an after thought add "I've made some friends here"

Kayla smiled "that's good, didn't you think you would"

"Would"

"Make friends"

"I was the girl who stole another girl's boyfriend- even though he was still my husband at the time. Let's just say not many people were going to fight on my side of the camp" Kayla noted the way her voice cracked a little, the pain was still raw and rejection still hurt as it did when you were young and couldn't defend yourself.

"But your friend, what do you think she saw in you"

"I don't know, I guess we're pretty much outsider to the whole intern relations- though she went and married one"

"She" Kayla looked down at her files "she wouldn't happened to be a Mrs Callie O'Malley"

"Yep that's the one"

"What'd you think of that?"

Again came the nervous gesture "I…it's not my business"

"She's your friend; you think she made a mistake"

"I'm hardly suitable to give advice now am I?"

Kayla regarded her closely it was unusual how this confident young woman was so insecure on the inside, she had lost her faith in herself and questioned her ability- as a friend, a doctor and maybe even a woman. She suspected that was why she was having frequent encounters with Dr. Sloan.

Offering her a tight smile "I see" she stood "this has been most enlightening Addison and I look forward to our next meeting"

Addison jumped up "next meeting great" she moved towards the door "so this meeting it went"

"It went fine"

Addison let out a depth breathe "good fine, and the chief"

"He'll be informed"

She stood idly by the doorway "right then bye"

--------

Addison practically ran down the hallway when she was stopped by Derek

"How was it, did you address you many many issues"

She stopped and laughed "yeah had a nice long chat about _all _your issues, I'm guessing your meeting should be interesting"

He caught her arm when she began to walk away "I have no issues"

"If you say so" she pulled her arm out of her grasp "oh and good luck" she called out

"Addison"

"I've got a patient"

-------

Kayla slumped at her desk after she finished writing the report on Addison, the time was now 1pm and she had wanted to get though at least half the people today. The meeting itself had been tedious but insightful she was beginning to get a clear picture of what Addision was like and possible what her problem was.

When the chief had called her 2 days ago she had almost said no, she had clients people that needed and relied on her, but after the last case she handed she decided that change was good, especially change that moved her 5000miles away from her home in London. What's more she felt that a change of scenery would help her with her own problems.

A knock sounded at the door and she cleared Addison's file of the table and opened the next one _Alex Karev_, she too a long swallow of strong black coffee before inviting him in. He walked into the room he strut was telling that of both arrogance and confidence. She found her own eyebrow rose as he brazenly walked up to her desk and picked up her name plate before putting it down.

"You're the doctor" she found herself irritated by his smile which seemed to be laughing at her

"Yes" she made sure her voice was steady and professional

"A chick" this time he laughed "wow there just giving out doctor degrees"

"You have fellow female interns"

He waved his hand dismissively "yeah but they don't count, their smart"

"What make you think I'm not?"

"Girls like you can't be smart"

She bit the inside of her cheek from hurling a reply "I'll take that as a compliment"

"Whatever, you're from London"

"Apparently"

"The chief got a Dr. from all the way in London"

She took another sip of her coffee "why are you here Mr. Karvev" she grounded out

"I don't know" Kayla felt the start of her headache as she resisted the urge to bang her head against the desk

"You're a smart man hazard a guess"

He smiled "maybe because I'm the only one not sleeping with an attending"

"Really" this time she held back her own smile

He narrowed his eyes "what"

"Nothing, tell me about your friends here"

"No not until you tell me about why you smiled"

"Mr Karev we are hear to talk about you problems, not for you to see things that aren't there"

"So your tell me you didn't smile"

"I'm telling you that from the short meeting that I've had with you that come our next meeting we will have a lot of things to discuss"

He watched her closely "I don't believe this, I have no problems"

"That what some of you patients say before you given them their diagnosis"

"But our diagnosis is based on evidence and not just what comes out of our brain"

This time she stood "lets not get into this now, I think the best thing to do is for you to calm down"

He stood defiant "no give me my diagnosis Dr."

"Karev"

"Dr." they stood in a defiant pose neither willing to back down!!

----------

"Alex" Called out Izzie as she watched him storm down the hall, running she followed him "didn't you hear me calling you"

He turned his face extremely agitated "what'd you want"

She smiled and moved on the balls of her feet "so how did it go"

"It went great can't you tell"

"But what's he like, what he said about you- you know the completely untrue stuff"

"It's a chick, a crazy chick"

"A female doctor, cool"

"Not cool Iz, she's firkin out of her mind"

She regarded her friend closely "what did she say" her voice was soft

"Nothing, she doesn't know me it" he shrugged "does matter"

"Alex"

"What! I did nothing; ok I went in trying to bate her and she was getting angry but then she switched into some kinda of unfeeling robot- God Iz she used a doctors voice"

"So we use the doctor voice"

"It's different, she…" his pager went off "Just forget it- I'm just" he just turned to walk away

"Alex" she called but he ignored her and kept walking

"What did she do to him?" she asked softly

"Who do what to whom" asked Mark as he leaned over her

She stiffened "Er, what do you think you're doing"

"Getting my file" he picked it up

She turned to face him "so you have to drape yourself all over me"

He smiled "I hardly draped myself Izzie"

"Izzie, that's Dr. Steven's to you"

He laughed and swung a friendly arm around her shoulder "relax, Stevens your so tense" he began to massage her shoulders

"Hey stop, stop" she backed away "ok I don't know what's getting into you but is freaking me out"

"I'm trying to be nice"

"Nice, nice is letting me scrub in on a surgery"

"Fine, you wanna scrub in"

She eyed him and them moved in closer "so what are we talking about here"

"Plastics on face"

"That is so cool, where's our patient" he handed her the file and she opened it "oh"

He leaned into her ear "still think I'm not nice"

She glanced up at him "you may have a heart after all"

* * *

Issue issues and more issues… what is Alex's diagnosis, what is Mark's plan with Izzie, and is Addison stirring… I think it's pay back time!!! Next up: Callie, Christina Yang and Derek Shepherd:

**Wanna Preview:**

Kayla looked at Derek "I want you to say it, out loud"

Derek stared at the doctor and hesitated "You want me to say it" he shifted in his seat then nodded "ok I'll say it I'm still in love with Addison"

------

"I am going to get married"

"And"

"Me, I'm Christina Yang, I don't do people I don't do emotions i…"

"Christina"

"I don't" she shook her head in confusion

"What has he done to me?"

"Chris-"

"I've turned into Meredith, I'm brooding and moaning over a guy, I am so pathetic" he tone was laced with self distane

"Your in love"

"I can't, I worked so hard to be a doctor and now I'm…." her voice trailed off and as she looked up realisation dawned in her eyes "I have to break up with Burke"

"I'm getting a divorce" stated Callie as soon as she entered the room

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. FEAR OR FIGHT

Title: **_Therapy_**

Summary: Break Up Time

Spoiler: Season 3

Pairings: Multiple

Disclamier: I don't own anything affiliated with Grey's anatomy or the shows itself. So please do not sue me as I am making no money from writing this. All I ask for is reviews!!

THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS- I KNOW EVERYONE HAS THEIR FAVOURITE PAIRINGS, BUT HOW THIS IS GOING TO END…. JUST LIKE THE SHOW NO ONE KNOWS. BUT I WILL RESPECT EVERYONE PAIRINGS AND WILL PUT SOME OF IT IN THE STORY. UNTILL THEN CARRY ON **REVIEWING!!!!**

* * *

**FEAR OR FIGHT **

(VOICE OVER)

_Some great men once identified six primary emotional states: surprise, fear, disgust, anger, happiness and sadness. When you work in a hospital it seems that the only state we operate in is fear, sure sometimes we express the others, we nip the tip of each never quite getting there, never allowing ourselves to feel the good that they can bring….. Rather it is fear that motives- we work hard because we fear losing a patient, we form relationships because we fear being alone, we push people away because we fear letting them in- we as a group fear change, the unknown. The unknown is incurable therefore unfixable….. But of course as doctors we never admit that we fear anything, no we just going on pretending that we can actually carry out the spectrum of emotion. Pretending! That's what we do best…_

It took Kayla half an hour to calm down after Mr Karev had left her room, and she cursed herself for letting him rattle her that easily, she wasn't normally like this, but after _it_ happened she had become like a half lit fuse ready to explode at the slightest whim. But she couldn't afford to make another slip up, that's what got a person into trouble, no from now on she had to do better, she was after all a professional and professionals were never allowed to make mistakes.

Finishing her third cup of coffee she settled back into her seat waiting for the next patient Callie O'Malley, she was sure that this was going to be the easiest meeting of the day, but little did she know that it was all going to go down hill from here.

"I'm getting a divorce" stated Callie as soon as she entered the room, she walked impatiently towards the seat opposite Kayla and sat with dramatic flair.

Kayla blinked once then twice before causally leaning forward "why?"

"Why?" she repeated "because apparently I just don't get him" Kayla wasn't sure but she guessed from the way her voice went up a level that it is was suppose to be an imitation of someone "well at least that's what little miss sunshine says"

"Miss Sunshine?"

She sighed "just forget it, I'm not going to rat out a frie- well she's a close friend of my husband"

"Who you're going to divorce"

"Right" she nodded slowly "no not right I can't divorce him his my guy, damn his friends" her tone reflected both anger and annoyance to a tee

"So" Kayla asked in mock confusion "you're not going to divorce him them"

"No, I'm no pushover" she shifted her body to one of relaxed determination

"Good, I'm glad you-"

"But then" she leaned forward in a conspirator manner "he has these annoying habits. Like when we're at work he'll talk about" her voice dropped a decimal "our sex lives, and that is not what I want to be known for- doing it with an intern I am not Meredith!"

"Meredith is?"

She waved her hand dismissively "Oh just forget about her, what do I do?"

"I… the fact that you find some of his habits slightly off putting"

Callie ignored her and continued ranting "He has no spine; I practically had to beg him to stick up for me in front of his friends, who by the way hate me. We are totally different"

"Opposites attract"

"Well then maybe were just- he doesn't even talk to me when he needs help"

"Callie, he may not go to you when he needs advice not yet but he chose you"

Her demeanour changed and Kayla could see the vulnerability shine through "But I want him to want me the way I want him"

Settling back into her chair, Kayla picked up her pen in a natural manner and then turned to focus exclusively on Callie, out of reflex her tone adopted the recognizable 'DR' voice yet it held degrees of warmth intended to reach her conscious "He will, and I know the waiting is hard and it sucks but he will. You say his friends are turning their back on him then he _needs _you Callie, because you're his girl"

Callie's lips turned up in a smile "I'm his girl" she smiled "he gave me a ring" she looked down at it "you won't tell anyone about this, I'm not normally so"

"I won't" Kayla butted in

"Good, so about those habits of his they ever going to get better"

Kayla let out a genuine laugh "Nope! But I guarantee you'll get better at ignoring them"

"Great! But what do I do about his friend's cause their important to him"

"And by default there important to you"

"Right I get all the crappy baggage"

"Callie what do you feel is the main obstacle between you and his friends"

Callie paused her face reflecting deep thought "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm an attendant"

"I think the root may be deeper than that, tell me what is the obstacle between you making friends with them?"

"Em them, I've tried for the sake of George but I won't degrade myself forever, I just don't get it, the way she feel about me it goes beyond sisterly love its just"

Kayla moved closer again, she could virtually see the cogs in her head turning

"Its like she's in love with him or something"

"Callie I don't think"

"Look at the facts" snapped Callie as she got up and started to pace the room "she all me me me, she doesn't want him to have anyone else, she's practically can't go a day without him"

"Still Callie, isn't this the same woman who just lost her fiancé"

"Well then maybe it's some sort of infatuation, she displacing her love for what's his face- Denny to George"

"Callie I understand that your feeling frustrated but I really think that you need to sit down and take a step back from this"

"No, I'm seeing clearly now, Izzie probably thinks she's in love with him and that's why she hates me"

"Callie, I don't think that's it, I think maybe Izzie's afraid"

"Afraid? Izzie? I don't think so you've met her, and I'm telling you that I'm right" She moved quickly towards the door "I'm going to talk to her" she turns to Kayla "I should talk to her right?"

"I really don't think-"

Callie cut her of again "your right you talk to her" she smiles in triumph "yeah, this is so great that you're here, so ok you talk to her and next meeting you can tell me if I'm correct. I can't wait to tell Addison" she muttered the latter and walked out the room. Kayla stared in disbelief at the vacant spot, she was sure that she had just made things a whole lot more complicated,

------

"Shepard" nodded Burke

"Hi, so what you got today"

"Nothing interesting, you"

Derek picked up his file looked up at Burke and then back down at his file "I'm seeing the DR. today you know the psychologist"

Burke smiled "and"

Derek dropped the folder "Addison told her something about me. I known how these doctors work they'll take her side- male doctors tend to like her"

"It's a female"

"What?" asked Derek in confusion

"The Dr, he's a she"

"Really! Now that's bad as well you know how all these women stick together"

"I'm sure she'll be professional, after all the Chief found her"

"Yeah but her decided this a week ago and she's her already"

"Give her a chance"

"Yeah, well lets see how you feel after Christina's talked to her" as his look Derek smiled "oh she's in their now"

------

Christina sat across from Kayla, quiet and sullen. She was poised, her face a mask as she looked straight at her.

"So" started Kayla "how's your day been going"

"Fine" her tone was clipped

"So why do you think you're here"

Christina looked up in amusement "seriously we're gonna do this, the whole nine yards which will lead to the eventual telling that it all steam from an unfulfilled desire from my childhood" at Kayla arched eyebrow she continued "my mother sent me to one back in high school"

"What for?"

"That, its, it does matter now, I'm over it"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm alive aren't I?" Kayla was shocked at the tone and noted that there was a deeper story to be found.

"So how do get along with your fellow interns"

"Fine I guess, does it matter I'm not here to socialise I'm here to become a doctor"

"So you have no friends"

At her tone Christina looked up "I have friends"

"I'm sure you do"

Christina's eyes narrowed "I see what you're doing with the reverse psychology crap"

Kayla hid her smile behind a coffee mug as she took a sip "is it working"

"Well it's sneaky and underhanded, but yes"

"So friends?"

"Meredith"

"Meredith, well she's a familiar name" she mumbled

"What?" asked Christina

"Nothing you were saying?"

"Christina looked at her a moment longer "I am going to get married"

Kayla's eyes widened in shock but quickly reverted back to their neutral expression, she had known that some attendents were dating interns but she had no idea that she was one of them. She seemed so controlled, almost emotionless the type that didn't have time for the trivialities of a relationship, not because of the effort because she appeared to be a hard worker, but rather because it involved dealing and responding to other people at an emotional level. But still she was intrigued by her "congratulations are in order then" maybe Christina didn't need help she seemed to be although slightly imbalanced one of the more rational people

Christina looked up her face drawn in bewilderment as if she had finally noticed something Kayla assumed that this may have been the first time she told anyone.

"Me, I'm Christina Yang, I don't do people I don't do emotions I…"

"Christina" her voice was low as her own confusion seeped in

"I don't" she shook her head in confusion "What has he done to me?"

"Chris" she tried again to break in the woman's own self analysis

"I've turned into Meredith, I'm brooding and moaning over a guy I am so pathetic"

"You're in love"

"I can't, I worked so hard to be a doctor and now I'm…. I have to break up with Burke"

For the second time today Kayla was shocked into stupor, the figurative penny had now not just dropped but had been steam rolled by a tractor. This is what happens when people don't let the Dr. do the analysis they come up with all sorts of impromptu thoughts and roll with them. It was like being in a doctors office gave everyone the power to suddenly know what they were thinking and feeling, like suddenly they could sort out their own lives without anyone's help. The fact was that people need her as a psychologist not because they were actually incapable to sort of their lives themselves but because sometimes people didn't allow themselves to see the whole picture, they were limited to their own perspectives, locked by their own fears to which they never recognise as existing. Doctors as a whole are self centred creatures unable to take advice even from their own. (A/N: no offence to any doctors, this isn't true… well it may be LOL!!)

"Christina" Kayla's tone was sharp "different does have to be bad, change doesn't have to be bad and caring about someone doesn't have to make you any less dedicated"

"But"

"Sometimes change, even when it's hard and seems to go against your very nature, can be the best thing for you. Tell me whether you've benefited from this relationship; tell me whether you're willing to walk away from it now. You're working hard to become a doctor and you don't want that to be in vain, but you've also probably worked just as hard to be a girlfriend. Are you really willing to let all your efforts go to waste?"

Christina looked up and stared at the doctor.

-----

"Hey Christina" said Meredith "how'd it go"

"It was good, why?"

Meredith stopped and pulled Christina to a halt beside her "you seem I don't know a little off"

"I'm fine Meredith, so just back of"

"Christina I'm just trying to help"

Christina took a step back "then just give me some space, I need to think"

"Ok, but I'm here if you need to talk"

Christina didn't say anything she began to walk away but then as an afterthought stopped "I know" she then continued to walk.

------

"So Dr. Shepered is it"

"Actually it's Derek"

"Well nice to meet you Derek"

Derek leaned forward in his chair "let's cut to the chase whatever Addison said is untrue"

"Addison? She, we didn't really mention you"

"You what? She, that little" he shook himself in frustration

"I'm sensing some extreme frustration"

"Yeah well, why does it seem that once you get divorced you can never go back to just being civil. Is it physically impossible?"

"No, it just takes a lot of hard work, to which many divorced couple have no desire to do for each other, not any longer"

"Yeah, I've already given her everything she wanted. But there's no sort of easy way to"

Offering a genuine smile she responded "I'm afraid not"

"Great!" Kayla smiled again she liked this guy, but she wondered what he would say if she asked,

"How do you feel about Addision I mean really feel? Not just the response you would give to a friend or your girlfriend or even to the Chief"

"I don't know, sometimes I can't stand her then other times I actually like her" he grinned "weird huh"

"I want you to say what you haven't said for a long time" Kayla looked at Derek "I want you to say it, out loud"

Derek stared at the doctor and hesitated "You want me to say it" he shifted in his seat then nodded "ok I'll say it I'm still in love with Addison!"

"How did it feel?"

He exhaled "God it felt good to say it, but also weird…. I really am over him!"

"When you said it did you feel anymore hate or anger"

"Nope, just the slight buzz of annoyance that I get when family comes over for a visit"

"I never thought I would truly be over over her, she was my first love"

"I'm glad, but what about your best friend"

Derek looked up his face drained of all humour "oh I'll never forgive him"

"Derek"

"He was my best friend, I told him everything I told him all about the problems that we were having, he said he wanted to help out. A few days later I catch him in bed with my wife, tell me how that was helping"

"I'm not saying that you two can ever go back to what you once were, but maybe he deserves a second chance just like your giving Addison"

"I can't because Addison for all her trying to act otherwise is quite naïve, she didn't set out to hurt me I know that, but him, he had got to know what he was doing"

"Derek"

"No, I'll sit here and I'll do all my hours for as long as it takes but I will not sort things out with him. He lost his chance when her slept with my wife. Now I will work with him and I'll even pretend to be civil in front of other people but I will not ever let that man back into my life again and I will never trust him again"

"It's a shame Derek that you're letting you own fear keep you from reuniting"

"Its not fear"

"Then its anger, you can get angry Derek you have the right to be"

He cut her off "oh I'm not angry at him, his not worth that"

"Derek" her tone was pleading

"So your from England" he raised a eyebrow, and Kayla knew there would be no more pushing today.

* * *

TEASER ALERT TEASER ALERT

Who's next in the hot seat?

George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens deal with death and an uncontrollable situation leaves one of them heart broken

"because I really can't afford to lose another person I love, their my best friend"

Mark Sloan and Meredith Grey deal with playing second place, and one of the duo has their eye on someone else.

PLUS what's going on in the hospital??

**ANY SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!! UNTILL THEN REVIEW**


End file.
